The present disclosure relates to the information technology field. More specifically, this disclosure relates to the management of telephone calls.
Telephone calls are commonplace for conducting (remote) conversations between users of corresponding telephones. Several factors affect the costs of the telephone calls, especially in case one or more mobile telephones are involved. Particularly, the costs mainly depend on telephone plans of the users; for example, the telephone plans may have a pay-per-use rate (with possible fixed costs and costs per time unit) or a flat rate (with or without limits). Moreover, the costs may depend on current positions of the telephones (for example, because of roaming costs when abroad).
Different techniques have been proposed for reducing the costs of the telephone calls (either statically or dynamically). For example, same web sites collect information about the telephone plans of different telephone operators; moreover, these web sites may also allow comparing the telephone plans (for example, according to an estimated average usage of the telephones).
However, the above-mentioned techniques may cause undesired results. Particularly, the way of conducting the telephone calls may be changed even when it is not desired; for example, the reversal of the calls may occur in situations wherein this is not desired by the user incurring the corresponding costs.